


Gyere értem!

by nayrria



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: "– Akkor sem, ha csak nem érzem elég jól magam? – kérdezte az ivadék.– Akkor sem."
Relationships: Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Gyere értem!

**Author's Note:**

> Készült az Anonim Meme áprilisi klisébingója alapján: összezárva gyerekekkel klisére.

Éppen úgy foglalta el magát, mint minden péntek este, amikor a nyomozó nem tartott igényt a szolgálataira. Ivott, whiskey-t, természetesen, mi mást, és zongorázott.

A Lux őrjöngött körülötte, de Lucifer nem bírta rászánni magát, hogy felnézzen a fekete-fehér billentyűkről.

Hiányzott Chloe. Még az az átkozott ivadék is, és az is, hogy néha Maze is ott üljön velük, néha a többiek is csatlakozzanak, de a nyomozó New Yorkban volt egy konferencián.

Lucifer meg otthon maradt, mert ő sem tudta igazán, hogy miért, talán, mert a nyomozó túlságosan örült neki, hogy Ms Lopezzel utazhat, vagy azért, mert a Luxnak szüksége volt arra, hogy a tulajdonosa együtt mulasson a vendégsereggel.

 _Gyere értem! Nincs vészhelyzet, csak…–_ kérte SMS-ben az ivadék, és elküldte a címet. Háromnegyed óra legalább kocsival, mert mégsem repülhet csak úgy. Lucifer nem igazán volt az ellen, hogy még valaki megtudja, hogy ő tényleg az ördög, de egyelőre a nyomozó nem tudta, hogy kezelje a dolgot, ha a gyermek esetleg rosszul reagál. Maze szerint nem lesz baj, Chloe viszont aggódott, mint mindig.

Az ivadék valamelyik osztálytársánál (Ashley? Cora? Ki tudja?) töltötte a hétvégét, és másfél óra sem telt el azóta, hogy Daniel elvitte oda. Lucifer nem követte őket, csak ez az ördög dolga, nem? Tudni, mit csinálnak a halandók.

A negyvenhét percet harminchét alatt tette meg, és Lucifer önelégült vigyorral szállt ki az autóból. Kedves, kertvárosi környék volt, ártatlanságot sejtetett, de az ördög jobban tudta. Aljas gondolatok, alattomos bűnök laknak a tiszta kerítések mögött.

Csengetett, és alig nyomta le a gombot, ott állt előtte az ivadék. Nem állt, hanem szorosan ölelte a derekát.

– Helló, gyermek! – Az ivadék nem engedte el, belekapaszkodott az öltönyébe, hogy hozzá láncolja magát. Lucifer nem volt biztos benne, hogy örül ennek az új, ragaszkodó, csendes gyermeknek.

Több problémát is felvetett.

A nyomozótól tudta, hogy a csendes gyermek a legveszélyesebb. Lehet beteg, lehet szomorú, lehet honvágya, vagy lehet rossz is, de talán a legutóbbi erre a helyzetre nem állt, és ez nem nyugtatta meg. A legutolsó volt a legártalmatlanabb is, mert ugyan, mit csináljon egy lázas ivadékkal? _Ápolja?_

Megveregette az ivadék vékony vállát.

– Mi történt?

Az ivadék felnézett rá. Lucifer nem volt benne biztos, hogy éhséget vagy szomorúságot lát-e a tekintetében, a mihaszna halandók meglehetősen bonyolultak voltak.

Az ivadék összeszorította a száját, és ezt már Lucifer is értette. Nem fogom elmondani.

– Vigyél el innen – kérte az ivadék gyenge hangon. _Inkább szomorú lehetett._

*

Hazavitte az ivadékot a saját ágyába, az üres lakásba, és az ivadék az ölébe mászott, mint egy simogatásra váró kismacska, és Lucifer azon kapta magát, hogy a fejére teszi a tenyerét. A sötét, kócos fürtök szinte teljesen eltűntek a tenyerében.

Most már vége volt, akármiről is legyen szó. Nem kell aggódnia.

Aggódnia.

Lucifer nem szeretett aggódni.

Kellemetlen volt. _Szaggató._

Fura volt, hogy most lélegzik nehezen, nem a pokolban, a koromtól súlyos légkörben.

– Nemsokára hazajön – mondta Lucifer, és megfogta a kis poronty kezét. Törékenyebb volt, mint a felnőtteké, és csak óvatosan merte fogni, nehogy véletlen összezúzza az embercsontokat.

Elengedte a gyermek kezét.

– Köszönöm, hogy eljöttél értem Lucifer – szólalt meg álomittas hangon a poronty, aztán a párnába fúrta az arcát.

– Megkértél rá, és én teljesítem. Ez az ördögi dolgom.

– De nem kérsz érte semmit?

– Nem.

A gyermek nem válaszolt. Magához ölelte az alvószörnyét. Még túl kicsi volt az ágyához, még nem töltötte ki egészen. Elnyelte.

– Kérsz valamit enni? Csokitortát? – próbálkozott Lucifer.

Az ivadék megrázta a fejét.

– Nagyi szerint udvariasnak kell lennem mindig, és nem bánthatok meg másokat azzal, hogy nem akarok ott lenni. Pedig nem akarok ott lenni. Ezért nem a nagyit hívtam. Tudom, hogy apa dolgozik.

– Bármikor bárhonnan eljöhetsz, ivadék, ha úgy tartja kedved. Nem kell indok, halandókat sújtó betegség, vagy rossz szó sem. Ha nem akarsz maradni, soha nem kell maradnod.

– Akkor sem, ha csak nem érzem elég jól magam? – kérdezte az ivadék.

– Akkor sem.

– Akkor sem, ha késtem, és nem maradtam még elég ideig, hogy megtudjam, hogy milyen?

– Akkor sem.

Az ivadék sötét tekintete rászegeződött.

– Akkor jó – mondta, aztán az ajka elégedett mosolyra húzódott. – Anya szerint este már nem lehet desszertet enni, de te azt mondtad, hogy ehetek csokitortát…

A csokitorta friss volt, Lucifer frissen hozta a Lux konyhájáról, és amikor végeztek a harmadával, még az sem zavarta, hogy a gyermek maszatos arca az ingjéhez nyomódik.

_Meg fogja védeni, nemcsak a rossztól, hanem a nem elég jótól is._


End file.
